


slow death

by WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Canon Compliant, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: англ. "Если вам что-то не нравится, это в основном потому, что вы делаете это слишком быстро".
Kudos: 5
Collections: 5 - WTF One Piece 2021: визуал R — NC-17, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	slow death

**Author's Note:**

> англ. "Если вам что-то не нравится, это в основном потому, что вы делаете это слишком быстро".


End file.
